Eurybia Titans
by Carter96
Summary: Twenty Years after the discovery of the One Piece a new journey begins. After the destruction of her town and her family Demetriou Lydie sets out with new friends to get.
1. Prologue

**_Alright Revised and ready to be read_**

Prologue

"It's the Demetriou Family! Run for your lives!" A Man screams running through the village known as Kokoa village, the unluckiest village in the North Blue.

Everyone begins screaming running around in a panic , people getting run over by the masses. Everyone stops when the Mayor steps out. His hair the color of rust, his eyes matching the sea, he wears a suit much like the famous pirate chef Black Leg Sanji did in his youth. The Mayor's face shows ware from the stress of taking care of the unlucky village, making him look beyond his years. The crowd froze at the shock of seeing their mayor with weapons in his hands. He is holding his father's famous throwing knives.

"Where are they Rocko?" The Mayor asks the man who screamed earlier.

"Who Mayor?" Rocko asks

"The Demetriou Family you dolt." The Mayor says

"They are at the entrance, just standing there laughing and they have a toddler with them." Rocko says

Everyone begins to chatter curious why they have a child and most of all why they aren't attacking Kokoa. The leader of the Demetriou family and his wife came into view, the Mayor's eyes darken as if a storm was beginning in his eyes from the sea.

"It's Lucas and Mari the leaders of the Demetriou Family!" Rocko yells

"We are looking for the Mayor!" Yells the leader walking up to the crowd "And you loud mouth shut it before I shut it for you, you have been bugging me since we landed!" Rocko quiets down going pale knowing what happens to people that pisses off the Demetriou Family. "Now we are looking for the Mayor of your messed up little town."

"What do you want Demetriou we already pay taxes to three other groups and two pirates." The Mayor says angerly

"Well then how about we make a deal, we take care of your tax problem and you raise our child." Lucas says with a devilish grin on his face.

"Why would we raise your kid?" The Mayor asks

"We don't want the Marines to know we a have a child, why else?" Lucas says

"We already made that deal with a pirate and he didn't follow through, how can we trust you?" The Mayor asks

"Despite our reputations we are a very trustworthy bunch. Now we shake, correct?" Lucas says holding out his hand

"No! You can't make a deal with them, the child-" Rock is quickly interrupted by the Mayor "What is her name?"

"Demetriou Lydie youngest of our children but she is the only one still alive, I would like her to keep the Demetriou name though, would you be fine with that?" Lucas asks

"That's-" "No! I won't allow it!" Rocko yells interrupting the Mayor

"Rocko! This is my village it will be my decision!" Rocko goes quiet

"That's fine. . . Why are you starting to worry about your children now, you said she was the youngest, I've heard of at least seven of the Demetriou Family members getting executed. That's most likely your children, correct?" The Mayor says

"There is no reason other than we don't want the Marines to know about her." Lucas Says

"That and Lucas and I are to be executed in a week, the marine that captured us let us go for this reason. . . The rest of the family doesn't know so we wanted to play it off" Mari says

"Alright we will-"

"Wait what's your name , I'm not giving up my child to a man named Mayor." Lucas says

"Dreher Otho, Mayor of Kokoa, son of Keith Colton the captain of the Zaitan Pirates." Mayor Otho says proudly

"Well Mr. Dreher Demetriou Lydie is yours now." Mari says giving the Mayor young Demetriou Lydie


	2. Chapter One and Two

**Chapter One**

"Nice Story Dreher but your young Demetriou Lydie is seventeen today, I love the story and every time you tell it I get goose bumps, but really you need to stop." The bartender at the Kokoa Tavern, Julieanne, say to poor Dreher Otho on his foster daughter's birthday.

The once young Mayor had aged by fourteen years, his once pure rusty hair has gone grey, his eyes from the sea migrated to a dirty river, his face kept it's weariness, and he still wore a similar suit as Black Leg Sanji. He's goes home stumbling from his drunkenness not ready to celebrate his daughter's birthday. Dreher Otho usually doesn't fear anything, although it was Lydie's seventeenth birthday the day most pirates set sail. Being a pirate was Lydie's biggest dream, but she seems to be avoiding the thought of it recently. He was worrying that she would leave with no warning whatsoever. He walks into the house ready to fake it all.

"Hey old man. . . Are you drunk!" A new seventeen year old screams when her father walks through the door smelling like booze.

"Look Lydie you aren't allowed to leave the island ever I don't want my little girl to leave." Otho said slurring most of his words.

"I was never planning on it, I learned how to fight to protect the village, nothing more." Lydie said looking even more irritated

"Well then come let's eat your special dinner Julieanne made. . .for. . .you, I forgot it." Otho said

"Your lucky I already made dinner." Lydie said as they sat down to eat

* * *

**Chapter Two**

"Young Miss, the President of the island is ready to see you now. . .Miss?" The servant man said calling for the visitor of the Cruco Island President

The girl was around twenty-three, her hair a golden brown, her eyes a deep brown, her skin a middle tan. She wore a deep blue tank top with a black jacket overtop it with shorts going down to mid-thigh. A flowery tattoo went from ankle to just a little above the pant line. Her hair stopped mid-back but was pulled up to reveal the mark of the Sea Devils on her jacket. The servant froze when he saw the mark.

"Excuse me. . . Who is this girl in this picture?" The woman asked pointing to a picture of a young girl with pitch black hair, with grass green eyes, and adorable freckles against her pale skin. The girl was around ten. "Who is it?"

"Oh. . .uh. . .uhh. . .that's Demetriou Lydie daughter of Dreher Otho the Mayor of Kokoa Village, but I wouldn't go there that town has the worst of luck." The servant said "Now, the President will see you now."

The woman followed the servant as they walked through large doors fit for a King.

"Dora, my love welcome to Cruco!" The President said as she came into sight


	3. Chapter Three and Four

**Chapter Three**

"So this is Gracer Village I wonder if the swords here are as great as Zoro Sensei says." A young man with bright red hair that was cropped, his eyes matched his hair, and his skin was rough and tan from years of training in the sun.

"Why bother we got Zoro's favorite swords, besides we only know one sword style." A younger man about two inches shorter than the first one. His hair was white cropped, his eyes were pure gold, his skin also rough and tan from years of hard training in the sun.

"Your an idiot what if these swords break a good swordsman always has a backup." The older one said

"Well if you fight correctly to where you win every time you won't have to worry about breaking swords." the younger one said

"Hello gentlemen-"

"Your an idiot why would you say that just because you win doesn't mean the sword won't break!'

"Excuse me-"

"What!" The two boys said in unison

"Well my restaurant makes a deal with everybody entering into town, you make your reservation now you get free meals while you stay here." The man said

"Sure, we'll do it." The boys once again said in unison

"Good what are your names."

"I'm Markovic Andris, I'm the oldest at 22." Said the red haired one

"I'm Markovic Markos, I'm the youngest at 18." Said the white haired one

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"Loke! We have two more people coming for dinner, be ready!" A waiter came in saying

"Why am I the only chef here cooking for a thousand people, I'm only sixteen."Loke said the boy had little confidence in his eyes from failing many times before.

"Look kid you were trained on the Baratie by Black Leg Sanji himself. I think you'll survive." A large man who is the manager of the restaurant said

"Just because I was raised and trained by Sanji doesn't mean anything. . . Okay fine I will do it but if I fail it's on your head." Loke said

Loke began to throw in random ingredients into his pot to make his famous steam soup,

"Excuse me sir- Whoa! Your hair is awesomely orange and your eyes are super blue how did your genetics pull that off!" A boy with plum hair and red eyes around Loke's age screamed

"Who are you! How did you get back here!" Loke screamed

"Look man you need to calm down I am trying to hide from the Marines, I shouldn't have screamed but dude you hair is sweet!" The Boy said

"Why are you hiding from the Marines what did you do?" Loke asked

"Well it's sort of the group I'm apart of they are after and I'm the only one they haven't captured so I'm hiding. Hi I'm Lukic Aruna." Aruna said very quickly

"I'm Loke. . .nice to meet you. What do you want?" Loke asked

"A place to hide and a person to hide with, I hate being alone." Aruna said

"Look I can't leave I'm cooking for a lot of people. Besides that all of my friends would hate me if I left." Loke said stirring the pot

"If your friends would hate you for something stupid they aren't you friends!" Aruna said

"Fine I'll go but I'll regret it later." Loke said turning off the stove


	4. Chapter Five and Six

**Chapter Five**

"Yo! Manager where is my food I've got a prisoner to lock up but I want food first!" A man with a muscular build around the age of twenty-four screamed across the restaurant

"Well you know if you don't eat it means we can't go to the Marine base at least according to your logic." A young boy said smiling from ear to ear

"Shut up medic we will get there." The Marine said

"Oh come on why are you-"

"Look you little worm- wait. . . What was that?" The Marine said, he was talking about the strange trying to run and hid movement. A head popped over a half-wall as of to scout the area. "Lukic!" The Marine yelled Aruna froze and pushed his friend and told him to run for his life.

The Marine grabbed the prisoner threw him over his shoulder and pulled out his ax. He began to run after the wanted teenager and his friend.

"Wait give me that newspaper, I need to see something." The Manager said to one of the waitstaff. The staff member handed the manager the newspaper "Look at this that Marine is in the newspaper, same golden hair, and the same grey eyes. Wow we have a very strong Marine in our restaurant. Wait that prisoner same black hair and the same green eyes. The Marine Iskandor the ax captured Jayce the only trainee the Heart Pirates took in. . . Amazing." The Manager said in awe.

* * *

**Chapter Six**

"Stop! Lukic Aruna! You and your friend will be killed if you don't stop moving!" Iskandor screamed, Aruna looked at Loke who looked scared but was still running.

"You can stay, he'll probably understand if you explain it too him." Aruna said to Loke

"No I will follow my friend to make sure he doesn't go and get himself killed." Loke said with a huge smile trying to hide the fear in his eyes

"Alright-oof!" Aruna said running into someone. Loke running into a person next to him

"Thank you children these two are Marine fugitives-" Iskandor was saying before he got cut off by Jayce

"I can pay you if you wish but I will have to go through my-

"Shut up medic!" Iskandor screamed

"Excuse me, I just. . . Hey your the Chef at the restaurant up there. What are you doing running from a Marine?" A girl with pitch black hair and grass green eyes said

"Well yeah, but my friend was in trouble so I ran with him. . . I guess we should have been watching where we were running. Sorry for running into you guys." Loke said bowing his apologizes

"You're fine we're completely lost isn't that right Markos." A young man with red hair and eyes said looking to his brother

"Look I don't have time for this, Lukic Aruna follow me to the ship you are under arrest." Iskandor said pulling up Aruna from the ground

"Whoa you can't arrest kids! Drop the one on your should too! Andris help me get the kid off his shoulder." Markos said to his brother as Iskandor avoided him.

"Look kid you don't tell me what to do ! I'm Lieutenant Commander Iskandor the Ax of Marine Regiment 467!" Iskandor yelled

"Run! Run for your lives! They are making their way here!" A random man screamed

"What's going on. . . You girl what's going on?" Iskandor said

"It's Lydie not girl! Lydie yelled "Besides why would I know?"

"Because you came from that direction!" Iskandor yelled

"Hey! Screaming guy!" Markos yelled

"What?" The Screaming man stopped and yelled

"What is going on?" Jayce asked still on Iskandor's shoulder yet to be freed

"The five groups that Kokoa owed taxes to fourteen years is back they practically destroyed Kokoa already and they are headed this way. I suggest you run!" The man said running as he finished

Lydie's face filled with shock and fear. She quick turned and ran toward Kokoa tears forming in her eyes, her heart pounding of nervousness.

"Where is she going. . . Does she plan on fighting those people?" Iskandor asked

"Well I'm assuming since she came from that way she obviously lives there, stupid." Jayce said" . . . Maybe you should help you are a Marine correct?"

"Fine I'm going anybody else want to come it's on your head if you die." Iskandor said

"Can I be put down?" Jayce asked

"Fine." Iskandor said finally putting Jayce down "It makes it easier to fight anyway."

The whole group followed Lydie not knowing how bad the destruction or how large the death toll was they just knew they had to protect what was left of the village.


	5. Chapter Seven and Eight

**Chapter Seven**

They had finally caught up to Lydie about fifteen minutes ago, but they had seen way more bodies than they had hoped. Lydie had given a name to all of the faces. They had gone, at least half way through the village before she shrieked in terror.

"What is it kid?" Iskandor asked

"Otho!" She screamed running up to a crushed house with man lying dead in the rubble.

"Who is that guy, girl is he important to you?" Iskandor asked

"Obviously stupid." Jayce said under his breath, too loudly though because Iskandor heard him and gave him a glare.  
"He was the man who raised me for fourteen years." Lydie said in between tears

"Fourteen years? Isn't that when this village stopped paying taxes? What are you the golden child?" Iskandor asked

"Dude! Shut up!" Markos said

"It's fine. . . I guess you could say that. Fourteen years ago Dreher Otho, mayor of Kokoa was given me to raise in exchange. My real parents were to stop the people we had to pay taxes to, somehow we thought they had killed them. Even so after my parent were executed my family was supposed to keep them away, but it appears something bad has happened." Lydie said somehow looking sadder thinking about what could have happened.

"Who is your real family anyway?' Andris asked

"The Demetriou family." Lydie said "Let's go see if there see if there is anyone else we can help." Lydie said walking away

"Wait your a Demetriou?!" Iskandor yelled

"What are the Demetrious?" Loke asked Aruna and Jayce asking with their eyes. Iskandor looked at Lydie walking away but had to look back at Loke to answer.

"Have you ever heard of the Franky Family?" Iskandor asked

"Yes, my mentor Sanji was on the same crew as Franky the leader of the Family." Loke said

"You trained under Sanji. . .we trained under Zoro! But. . . Uh that is generally how the Demetriou family is." Andris said

"Ciro! I need one of you guys to help my friend. He is trapped but very alive." Lydie said between large gulps of air when she returned

"Where did you go!" Iskandor yelled trying not to sound worried

"Just up there, anyone?" Lydie asked

"I'll help! Come on Loke!" Aruna said

"Alright, wanna help Jayce?" Loke asked

"Sure let's go." Jayce said

The four ran in the direction Lydie came from, for about two seconds before the other boys began to follow.

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

When they had finally reached Lydie's friend, he was just laying there staring at the coming twilight. Smoke flowing from his cigarette. His pure white hair was covered in dirt, his red eyes fading from boredom more than dying out.

"You took forever, I'm so bored how do you think I feel I'm being crushed under a building, I should be dead and you're taking-"

"Ciro, shut up!" Lydie screamed looking irritated and scared

"Who's this?" Iskandor asked

"The friend we came to save. . . Stupid." Jayce said loud on purpose, Ciro laughed thinking it was too funny to hide the laugh. Iskandor shot them both a look that spoke death.

"Chill big one we need to help. . .alright building boy what's crushed?" Andris asked

"How long have you guys known each other?" Ciro asked

"As a group, about forty-five minutes." Markos said "He sucks with names. Now answer the question what's crushed?"

"My lower half, no pain, I can still move my legs too. . . Oh and I can feel them." Ciro said "I'm still bored too."

"Do you ever shut up about how bored you are?" Iskandor asked

"No" Ciro said

"Enough. . . Now let's get stared. . . Andris. . .um plum head. . . And um Loke right?" Markos said

"And you said your friend failed at names, you suck just as much." Ciro said

"He is my brother and shut up I'm trying to help you." Markos said "Andris you get that side." he said pointing at the opposite side that Ciro is under. " Loke you use your legs on the left side of Andris and the right side of Ciro."

"Why my legs?" Loke asked

"Well you trained under Sanji your legs have to be strong. Aruna you get the side that Ciro is on and I'll get the left side." Markos said

"Roger that boss." Andris said sarcastically

"What about me?" Iskandor asked

"You and the girl will pull him out and the medic will treat him." Markos said

"Who put you in charge?" Iskandor asked

"Me. . .who else?" Markos said

"Fine, but I can take care of pulling him out by myself." Iskandor said looking at Lydie, who seemed to be shrinking of fear. Ciro took a breath from his cigarette.

"Hurry up guys I'm bored." Ciro said blowing out the smoke

"Alright, alright let's do this guys." Andris said, Everyone took their positions

"Everyone lift on lift." Iskandor said

"What?" Aruna asked

"You know. . .3. . .2. . .1. . .Lift, got, it." Iskandor asked everyone nodded "Now 3. . .2. . .1. . .Lift." Everyone lifted their side and Iskandor pulled out his medical supplies and checked for any permanent damage.

"Well the only thing is you'll be sore for the next few days, but that's it."Jayce said putting his supplies back.

"Sweet. . . Oh and in answer to your question Marine I'm the bronze child of this village no silver one but my family sucked." Ciro said standing up

"How is this possible?" Iskandor asked

"Well my family promised the same thing her family promised but they really only wanted to get rid of me. . . The only reason I rank anywhere is because the villagers were happy to have me." Ciro said

"So what do we do now? We need to start a plan of action." Aruna asked

"We go to the President of Cruco, he probably knows what to do." Ciro said


	6. Chapter Nine and Ten

**Chapter Nine**

"Now, my love, how are you enjoying the meal?" The President asked

"It is very delicious, who made it, clearly it wasn't you." Dora answered

"It was an amazing cook from a town called Gracer just a little while away, we should visit soon. But first, how do feel about your promotion?" The President asked

"I would much rather be second in command, but whatever." Dora said pushing her chair onto two legs.

"Ummm, , I would hate to interrupt your meeting, but, there is a group of children-

"I'm not a child I am Iskandor the Ax of Marine Regiment 467, I am here to ask for your help.: Iskandor said walking through the large wooden doors.

"My help, if you are from the Marines shouldn't you be able to handle yourself." The President said

"Kokoa is being attacked, Dreher Otho is dead!" Iskandor said

"HA! Like you know Otho, please do you know who his father is?" The President asked mockingly.

"He doesn't but I do, for god's sake President your favorite town is being attacked and they are on their way to Gracer." Lydie said stepping forward

"Like I care about those sorry towns, I have towns with better cooks closer."The President said

"Whoa boss you were just saying how great a town Gracer is." Dora said

"I was just saying that to amuse you, honestly Miss. Demetriou I would hate to spoil your fantasy of having a perfect President on a perfect island, but you see I house those people in my towns and on my ships. They need to get all of their anger out, and your petty family tried to stop them kept them back for a while. So now that your family has disappeared off the face of the earth, they are back and I'm getting more money." The President said "Now if you so please-"

A knife sliced past the President's ear leaving a large cut.

"How dare you! Get them out of here immediately!" The President screamed

"Do you even know his name you jerk!" Aruna screamed back

"Aruna forget it we're leaving, we can handle this without him." Loke said

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The group left if fury hoping to find someone skilled enough to help, but knowing that no one will be good enough to stop five large groups of murderers. They felt uneasy as is it didn't help that Otho's old friend Rocko showed up to tell Lydie that Gracer had begun to be attacked. Loke sat in shock, everyone knowing why, he had worked in the best restaurant in Gracer, he had friends there. Lydie and Ciro tried to comfort him to no avail. They finally got Loke standing again and they trudged on. They made it to Loke's restaurant which was yet to be touched although it was cleared out.

"I'm starving! I didn't eat dinner because I was chasing you two morons. Create something delicious cook." Iskandor said

"What. . . . . Oh yeah sure, what do you want?" Loke said zoning

"I don't know something delicious." Iskandor said

Loke disappeared into the kitchen. Aruna gave Iskandor an evil glare.

"What's with the glare Lukic?" Iskandor asked

"You are a jerk, I mean I know that Marines are supposed to show kindness to pirates but technically he isn't a pirate he was just trained by them. He lives on land he has a heart, unlike you." Aruna said

"Why don't you-

"Hey! Is that Demetriou girl here?" The girl from the President's building was standing in the doorway.

"Why would we want to associate with you, you work for the stupid President." Iskandor said

"Where's the girl at I don't like talking to Marines." The Girl said

"I'm right over here, why do you want to know anyway." Lydie said standing up

"Well, I would like to join your team." The Girl said

"Ummm. . .why? You know, not trying to sound rude or anything." Lydie Said

"Well, I liked your guts standing up to the President, he was a tough pirate in his day. He runs three different groups and hosts the other five attacking. He was promoting me to captain of a crew called the Sea Devils. Anyhow, can I join you, at least for now?" The Girl Asked

"Okay, just don't help the other groups, and what's your name?" Lydie said Iskandor sat in shock that she even agreed to letting someone so close to the monster of the President join.

"I'm Dora, oh here." Dora said pulling out the same throwing knife Lydie had thrown earlier. A line of blood on one edge belonging to the President. "Oh yeah the President has a giant slash on his arm now, I hate people that attack their own." Dora smiled, Lydie also did marking that Dora wouldn't be leaving the team anytime soon.


End file.
